Contrasting Themes
by Do1fin
Summary: This is an essay i had to write for "Beowulf" after reading it for English, once my teacher looks it over and ive made corrections im going to repost it with the corrections, but please feel free to comment on anything about it from grammar to context.


"Beowulf" is a great epic poem from the Anglo Saxon age because of the anonymous writers' use of contrasting themes. The use of both Christianity and Paganism is one example of contrasting themes the author uses in "Beowulf". Another contrasting theme is the uses of both good and evil. Finally, another example of contrasting themes is the contrasting emotions displayed by the characters in "Beowulf".

An example of contrasting themes in "Beowulf" is the use of both Christianity and Paganism in the poem. The author uses Christianity in "Beowulf" by saying that Grendel is a descendant of Cain. 'Where the monster dwell that gloom-weary ghoul guarded a season after the Creator had outlawed the cured one among the kin of Cain' (line 104). The author is saying that all of the descendants of Cain were banished and sent away to a mere, where Grendel then set up his lair. The author then uses Paganism and Christianity by saying 'Thence uncouth creatures crept forth, both giants, elves and ettins, orcs, rocs followed- those that had battled long against blessed God' (line 111). The author is using Paganism by saying giants, elves, ettines, orocs, and rocs all were sent to the mere to live along with Grendel. The author uses Christianity by saying that the reason all of the creatures were sent to the mere was because they had fought against God for a long time.

In the epic poem "Beowulf" the writer shows the contrast of good and evil through the poems characters. Two of the major characters that show the difference between good and evil are Beowulf the warrior, and Grendel the monster. Grendel is the monster that terrorizes Herot. He terrorized Herot because he was woken up from sleeping by the noise made from the warriors who were using Herot. 'Then that sorry soul suffered awhile, most miserably, he who in murk lingered. Alone he listened to the delight each day, human happiness, the hall loud with glee; sweet was the singing, sound of harping' (line 96). He is said to be spawn of satin and his lineage is said to be of Cain. His lair represents Hell, and all the darkness that comes with it. Throughout the poem he is in Herot and kept the worriers of The Danes away by attacking them. 'The creature of evil, grim and greedy, was gripped at once by wrath and raging and in their rest seized on thirty thaneguards- theft and murder' (line 120). Beowulf is the warrior that is sent to kill Grendel. 'Beowulf the brave was best, strongest of mighty warriors at that moment then of an honored life' (line 196) Beowulf is a good warrior that has killed many other monsters in his time. He was asked to rid Herot of Grendel so the worriers could have it back for their own use. He shows up to kill Grendel as a favor to Hrothgar. Thought the poem Beowulf tried to do his best for his people, by ridding Herot of Grendel and the monster-mother of the mere. He represents good by how he did not give up when he was fighting Grendel, Grendel's mom, or Dragon. Even when his willingness to help threatened his life, he still plunged into the monsters lair and defeated the evil, for people he hardly knew. The writer of "Beowulf" shows the difference between good and evil through a feud between a few of the minor families. Finn and Hildebough were married to end a feud between their families. The marriage was going well, so it was a good marriage. The marriage ended the feud for a while, but then Finn killed Hildeboughs brothers and father. 'Faultless was she, yet lost her loved ones in leathal conflict; son and brother, sorely wounded, fell doomed by spears: feelings were a torment' (line 1072). The feud started up again and ended in complete disaster. Because Finn killed his wives brothers and father, it caused the feud to start up again, so it was and evil thing to do. Hrothgar asked Beowulf for his advise, when he thought of marrying off his daughter to end a current fuse. Beowulf reminded his of the last time that attempt was tried, and how it only ended in misery. Hrothgar did not heed Beowulf warning, and married off his daughter anyway. The marriage of Ingeld and Freawaru started off good as did Finn and Hildebough's. Then as Beowulf has suggested the good turned evil, as the feuding did not stop, but only got worse. During the feuding Herot, which Beowulf had risked his life to save from Grendel, was destroyed.

Lastly, one example of contrasting themes used in "Beowulf" was the use of contrasting emotions show by the characters. When Beowulf leaves after killing both Grendel and Grendel's mom, he is happy that he is leaving, and glad that Herot was now free from the clutches of Grendel. He is also happy that he got the reward he was promised fro riding Herot of the monsters. However Hrothgar was sad that Beowulf was leaving. 'Coursing teardrops fell from the frost-haired chief. He faced two prospects, as a wise ancient, one he expected: that they would not meet no more' (line 1872). The author is saying that Hrothgar is sad that Beowulf is leaving, and he starts to cry because in the time that they knew each other, they had become friends, and now Hrothgar knew that they would never meet again. Years later Beowulf had to fight another monster named Dragon. Beowulf went down into a cave to fight dragon, and killed him with the help of Wiglaf. 'They slew the dragon courage overcoming the creature's spirit, kindred nobles killed it together' (line 2705). During the fight with Dragon, Beowulf had been injured, and ended up dying. 'That triumph for the leader was the last labor of his life on earth. Then began to smart and swell with serpent's venom the painful puncture by the poison fangs' (line 2709). Because Dragon had been killed the people got to keep the treasure he was protecting, so they were happy for the newly found riches. 'Costly treasure, earth-covered heirlooms, easily conquer all the human race, hide it who wishes!' (line 2764). However during the fight that had slain the serpent also fell their leader, Beowulf. The people were then sad because their great leader Beowulf had died, killing Dragon to gain the treasure.

"Beowulf" is one of the great epic poems from the Anglo Saxon age because of the anonymous writers' use of polar extremes. The use of both the beliefs of Christianity and Paganism is one example of polar opposites the author uses in "Beowulf". Another contradicting theme is the uses of both good and evil. Finally, another example of contrasting themes is the contrasting emotions displayed by the characters in epic poem "Beowulf".


End file.
